drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
1974
1974 (MCMLXXIV) fue un año normal y fue designado como: *El Año del Tigre, según el horóscopo chino. *Año Mundial de la PoblaciónAño Mundial de la Población según la ONU. Acontecimientos Enero *6 de enero: en Reino Unido se implanta la semana laboral de tres días, a causa de la escasez energética provocada por la huelga en la minería. Febrero durante un atraco]] *1 de febrero: en São Paulo (Brasil) se incendia el edificio del banco Joelma; 177 muertos, 293 heridos y 11 mueren más tarde por las heridas. *4 de febrero: secuestro de Patricia Hearst (nieta del magnate de la prensa estadounidense William Randolph Hearst) que se unirá a sus raptores.Biografía de Patricia Hearst. *6 de febrero: la isla de Granada proclama su independencia.Independencia de Granada. *7 de febrero: Camilo José Cela retira su candidatura a la presidencia del Ateneo de Madrid.de Camilo José Cela. *11 de febrero: los países occidentales celebran una conferencia sobre la energía en Washington en la que deciden la creación de la Agencia Internacional de la Energía.Historia de la Agencia Internacional de la Energía. *13 de febrero: en la Unión Soviética: el escritor ruso Alexander Solzhenitsin es expulsado del país.Pequeña biografía de Alexander Solzhenitsin. *21 de febrero: abandonan el canal de Suez los últimos soldados israelíes. *21 de febrero: en Japón se publica por última vez el cómic diario Sazae-san (de la dibujante Machiko Hasegawa) en el Asahi Shimbun después de 28 años ininterrumpidos. *22 de febrero: el gobierno pakistaní de Zulfikar Ali Bhutto reconoce a Bangla Desh. *24 de febrero: en Lahore, 36 países islámicos deciden otorgar ayuda a los países en vías de desarrollo.Declaración de la Segunda Conferencia de Naciones Islámicas. *27 de febrero: en Isla Margarita (Venezuela) es declarado parque nacional Las Tetas de María Guevara.Descripción del parque nacional Las Tetas de María Guevara. *28 de febrero: en la provincia de Córdoba (Argentina), el jefe de policía Antonio Navarro, depone al gobernador Obregón Cano y al vicegobernador Atilio López.Navarrazo. Marzo *3 de marzo: en un bosque cerca de París cae un avión DC-10 de Turkish Airlines que viajaba de París a Londres. Mueren las 346 personas a bordo. *10 de marzo: en las Filipinas, aparece y se rinde Hiroo Onoda (soldado japonés escondido desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial. *11 de marzo: en Venezuela, Carlos Andrés Pérez toma posesión de su puesto como presidente electo. *18 de marzo: en Golborne Colliery, cerca de Wigan (Lancashire), mueren diez mineros por una explosión de gas metano. *29 de marzo: la astronave estadounidense Mariner 10 realiza el primer sobrevuelo del planeta Mercurio.Misión Mariner 10 en la NASA. Abril *6 de abril: en Brighton (England) el grupo pop ABBA Festival de la Canción de Eurovisión. *10 de abril: en Israel renuncia la primera ministra Golda Meir. *15 de abril: en San Francisco (California), miembros del Ejército de Liberación Simbionés roba una sucursal del Hibernia National Bank; participa Patricia Hearst, su víctima de secuestro. *25 de abril: en Portugal se desarrolla la Revolución de los Claveles (Revolução dos Cravos).Pequeño resumen de la Revolució de los Claveles. Mayo *4 de mayo: en Nepal, un grupo de alpinistas japonesas sube al monte Manaslu; son las primeras mujeres que trepan a uno de los ochomiles (montañas de más de 8000 metros). *4 de mayo: en Spokane (Washington, abre la Feria Mundial Expo ’74. *18 de mayo: en India, en el marco del proyecto Buda sonriente, India detona su primera bomba atómica, siendo la sexta nación con poder nuclear. *18 de mayo: en Varsovia (Polonia) se inaugura la antena de radio; es la estructura más alta construida por el hombre. Caerá el 8 de agosto de 1991. Junio *30 de junio: en Atlanta (Georgia), Alberta Williams King (la madre del asesinado líder negro Martin Luther King, Jr.) es asesinada durante un servicio religioso. Julio *1 de julio: en Buenos Aires (Argentina) fallece Juan Domingo Perón, presidente de Argentina. Es sucedido por su esposa, la vicepresidente María Estela Isabel Martínez de Perón. Se convierte en la primera mujer jefe de estado de Suramérica. *15 de julio: en EE. UU., la presentadora de televisión Christine Chubbuck, se tira un tiro U.S. television presenter for WXLT-TV, draws a revolver and shoots herself in the head during a live broadcast. She dies in a hospital 14 hours later. Agosto *7 de agosto: en Nueva York, el acróbata francés Philippe Petit camina sobre una cuerda entre las Torres Gemelas. *8 de agosto: en EE. UU., el presidente Richard Nixon anuncia públicamente por televisión su renuncia como resultado del escándalo Watergate,ElMundo.es (el escándalo Watergate; en español). WashingtonPost.com (archivo del escándalo Watergate en el periódico estadounidense Washington Post; en inglés). sustituyéndole al día siguiente el entonces vicepresidente Gerald Ford. Septiembre *10 de septiembre: Guinea Bissau se independiza de Portugal.Independencia de Guinea Bissau. Octubre *3 de octubre: en Lima (capital del Perú) ocurre un violento sismo de 7,6 grados.Terremotos del Perú. *13 de octubre: en España, el Congreso de Suresnes, elige a Felipe González como Secretario General del PSOE.Historia del PSOE. Noviembre *21 de noviembre: en Birmingham (Inglaterra), los Birmingham Six hacen estallar dos pubs. Mueren 21 personas. El grupo será sentenciado a cadena perpetua. Diciembre *1 de diciembre: el vuelo TWA 514 (un Boeing 727) cae a 40 km al noroeste del Aeropuerto Internacional de Dulles debido al mal tiempo. Mueren las 92 personas que iban a bordo. *19 de diciembre: en el Castillo de Dublín (Irlanda) Cearbhall Ó Dálaigh se convierte en el quinto presidente de ese país. *23 de diciembre: en Melbourne (Australia), la policía arresta al ex primer ministro británico John Stonehouse, que fingió su ahogamiento en Florida (EE. UU.). *24 a 25 de diciembre: en Australia, la ciudad de Darwin es destruida por el huracán Tracy. Sin fecha *La población mundial alcanza los 4000 millones de personas. *El psicólogo Stanley Milgram (de la Universidad de Yale) publica su libro [http://home.swbell.net/revscat/perilsOfObedience.html Home.Swbell.net Obedience to authority; an experimental view] (‘la obediencia a la autoridad, una visión experimental’), donde describe su famoso experimento. *En Alemania, la empresa Volkswagen estrena su modelo Golf, que reemplaza al Escarabajo Volkswagen. Nacimientos Enero *3 de enero: Alessandro Petacchi, ciclista italiano.elpais.com *6 de enero: Nicole DeHuff, actriz estadounidense (m. 2005).imdb.com *7 de enero: Julen Guerrero, futbolista español. *9 de enero: Jesulín de Ubrique, torero español.Biografía de Jesulín de Ubrique en portaltaurino.com. *10 de enero: Hrithik Roshan, actor de Bollywood. *12 de enero: Claudia Conserva, presentadora chilena de televisión. *12 de enero: Melanie Chisholm, cantante británica. *16 de enero: Kate Moss, modelo británica. *23 de enero: Tiffani Thiessen, actriz estadounidense. *27 de enero: Andrei Pavel, tenista rumano.Ficha de Andrei Pavel en yahoo.com. *28 de enero: Tony Delk, basquetbolista estadounidense. *28 de enero: Magglio Ordóñez, beisbolista venezolano. *30 de enero: Christian Bale, actor galés. Febrero *1 de febrero: David Meca, nadador español.Página personal de David Meca. *7 de febrero: J Dilla (Jay Dee), productor estadounidense de hip-hop (m. 2006). *7 de febrero: Steve Nash, jugador de baloncesto canadiense. *8 de febrero: Seth Green, actor estadounidense. *8 de febrero: Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo, disc jockey francés. *10 de febrero: Ivri Lider, cantante israelí. *13 de febrero: Robbie Williams, músico británico.allmusic.com *15 de febrero: Gina Lynn, actriz porno estadounidense. *15 de febrero: Tomi Putaansuu, cantante finlandés (Lordi). *15 de febrero: Ugueth Urbina, beisbolista venezolano. *15 de febrero: Alexander Wurz, piloto austriaco de Fórmula 1.Página personal de Alex Wurz. *22 de febrero: James Blunt, cantante inglés. Marzo *1 de marzo: Mark-Paul Gosselaar, actor estadounidense. *4 de marzo: Karol Kučera, tenista eslovaca. *4 de marzo: Ariel Ortega, futblista argentino. *5 de marzo: Eva Mendes, actriz estadounidense. *6 de marzo: Anthony Carelli, luchador profesional estadounidense. *9 de marzo: Ismael Serrano, cantautor español.Página personal de Ismael Serrano. *10 de marzo: Keren Ann, cantante holandesa. *11 de marzo: Bobby Abreu, beisbolista venezolano. *13 de marzo: Thomas Enqvist, tenista sueco.ATPtennis.com *19 de marzo: Vida Guerra, actriz y modelo cubana. *15 de marzo: Percy Montgomery, rugbista sudafricano. *22 de marzo: Marcus Camby, basquetbolista estadounidense. *24 de marzo: Alyson Hannigan, actriz estadounidense. *25 de marzo: Lark Voorhies, actriz estadounidense. Abril *1 de abril: Richard Christy, guionista de radio y músico estadounidense musician. *9 de abril: Jenna Jameson, actriz porno estadounidense. *11 de abril: Àlex Corretja, tenista español. *11 de abril: Tricia Helfer, actriz y modelo canadense. *12 de abril: Shelton, actriz estadounidense. *17 de abril: Mikael Åkerfeldt, músico sueco (Opeth). *17 de abril: Victoria Beckham, cantante británica. *18 de abril: Millie Corretjer, cantante puertorriqueña. *22 de abril: Shavo Odadjian, bajista armenio (System of a Down). *28 de abril: Penélope Cruz, actriz española. Mayo *3 de mayo: Fernando Morillo, escritor español.Portal de Literatura en vasco Literaturaren Zubitegiahttp://zubitegia.armiarma.com/egileak/00447.htm *4 de mayo: Miguel Cairo, beisbolista venezolano. *16 de mayo: Laura Pausini, cantante italiana. *17 de mayo: Andrea Corr, cantante irlandesa de The Corrs. *23 de mayo: Mónica Naranjo, cantante española. Junio *1 de junio: Alanis Morissette, cantante de rock canadiense. *1 de junio: Michael Rasmussen, ciclista danés.Ficha de Michael Rasmussen en yahoo.com. *2 de junio: Gata Kamsky, ajedrecista estadounidense. *7 de junio: Mahesh Bhupathi, tenista indio. *12 de junio: Hideki Matsui, beisbolista japonés. *12 de junio: Jason Mewes, actor estadounidense. *13 de junio: Steve-O, actor estadounidense. *22 de junio: Donald Faison, actor estadounidense. Julio *2 de julio: Rocky Gray, músico estadounidense. *4 de julio: Gackt, cantante japonés. *8 de julio: Dragoslav Jevrić‎, futbolista montenegrino. *12 de julio: Gregory Helms, luchador estadounidense. *12 de julio: Sharon den Adel, cantante holansesa de Within Temptation. *13 de julio: Jarno Trulli, piloto italiano de Fórmula 1.Ficha de Jarno Trulli en yahoo.com. *14 de julio: Alberto Hevia, piloto de rallis asturiano.Página personal de Alberto Hevia *19 de julio: Malcolm O'Kelly, rugbista irlandés. *22 de julio: Franka Potente, actriz alemana. *30 de julio: Hilary Swank, actriz estadounidense. *31 de julio: Emilia Fox, actriz británica. Agosto *2 de agosto: Angie Cepeda, actriz Colombiana. *7 de agosto: Blanca Lewin, actriz chilena. *9 de agosto: Derek Fisher, basquetbolista estadounidense. *11 de agosto: Kira Kener, actriz porno estadounidense. *16 de agosto: Krisztina Egerszegi, nadadora olímpica húngara. *20 de agosto: Amy Adams, actriz estadounidense. *20 de agosto: Szabolcs Sáfár‎, futbolista húngaro. *20 de agosto: Maxim Vengerov, violinista ruso. *22 de agosto: Agustín Pichot, rugbista argentino. *23 de agosto: Ray Park, artista marcial y actor escocés. *25 de agosto: Eric Millegan, actor estadounidense. *31 de agosto: Andrei Medvedev, tenista ucraniano. *31 de agosto: David Zapata, cantante español de Parachokes. Septiembre *1 de septiembre: Jhonen Vasquez, dibujante estadounidense de cómics. *4 de septiembre: Carmit Bachar, cantante estadounidense (Pussycat Dolls). *4 de septiembre: Nona Gaye, actriz y cantante estadounidense. *6 de septiembre: Tim Henman, tenista británico. *6 de septiembre: Nina Persson, vocalista del grupo sueco The Cardigans. *10 de septiembre: Serena Amato, regatista argentina. *10 de septiembre: Mirko Filipović, luchador croata. *10 de septiembre: Ryan Phillippe, actor estadounidense. *10 de septiembre: Ben Wallace, basquetbolista estadounidense. *14 de septiembre: Catalina Olcay, actriz chilena. *14 de septiembre: Hicham El Guerrouj, atleta marroquí. *17 de septiembre: Rasheed Wallace, basquetbolista estadounidense. *18 de septiembre: Sol Campbell, futbolista inglés. *18 de septiembre: Xzibit, rapero y actor estadounidense. *21 de septiembre: Diego Martín, actor español. *23 de septiembre: Matt Hardy, luchador profesional estadounidense. *23 de septiembre: Félix Mantilla, tenista español. Octubre *4 de octubre: Gonzalo Aloras, músico argentino.Página personal de Gonzalo Aloras *21 de octubre: Lera Auerbach pianista y compositora rusa. *23 de octubre: Sander Westerveld, futbolista neerlandés. *24 de octubre: Catherine Sutherland, actriz australiana. *28 de octubre: Joaquin Phoenix, actor puertorriqueño-estadounidense. Noviembre *2 de noviembre: Nelly (Cornell Haynes, Jr.), rapero estadounidense. *3 de noviembre: Mick Thomson, guitarrista estadounidense. *4 de noviembre: Cedric Bixler-Zavala, cantante y letrista estadounidense. *5 de noviembre: Ryan Adams, cantautor estadounidense. *5 de noviembre: Angela Gossow, cantante alemana de Arch Enemy.Página oficial de Angela Gossow *5 de noviembre: Jerry Stackhouse, basquetbolista estadounidense. *8 de noviembre: Masashi Kishimoto, dibujante de manga japonés. *8 de noviembre: Seishi Kishimoto, dibujante de manga japonés. *9 de noviembre: Alessandro del Piero, futbolista italiano.Página sobre Alessandro del Piero en todo-sobre.com. *11 de noviembre: Leonardo DiCaprio, actor estadounidense. *14 de noviembre: Adam Walsh, niño estadounidense víctima de asesinato (m. 1981). *15 de noviembre: Chad Kroeger, cantante canadiense (Nickelback). *16 de noviembre: Paul Scholes, futbolista británico. *18 de noviembre: Kirk Hammet, guitarrista estadounidense (Metallica). *26 de noviembre: José Miguel Viñuela, presentador chileno de televisión. *28 de noviembre: Allan Pineda Lindo "Apl.de.ap", cantante filipino de Black Eyed Peas. Diciembre *1 de diciembre: Costinha, futbolista portugués. *8 de diciembre: Maya Mishalska, actriz mexicana. *8 de diciembre: Cristian Castro, cantante mexicano. *10 de diciembre: Meg White, baterista de The White Stripes. *11 de diciembre: Rey Mysterio, luchador profesional mexicano. *13 de diciembre: Nick McCarthy, guitarrista británico de Franz Ferdinand.Página sobre Franz Ferdinand en lastfm.es. *18 de diciembre: Kari Byron, presentadora estadounidense de televisión. *18 de diciembre: Euroboy, músico noruego (Turbonegro). *19 de diciembre: Jake Plummer, futbolista estadounidense. *24 de diciembre: Marcelo Salas, futbolista chileno.Página personal de Marcelo Salas. Fallecimientos Enero *6 de enero: David Alfaro Siqueiros (77 años), pintor mexicano (n. 1896).Biografía de David Alfaro Siqueiros en artelibre.net. *27 de enero: Georgios Grivas, coronel griego-chipriota (n. 1898). *31 de enero: Samuel Goldwyn, productor polaco de Hollywood (n. 1879). Febrero *2 de febrero: Imre Lakatos, filósofo húngaro (n. 1922). *4 de febrero: Satyendra Nath Bose, matemático y físico indio (n. 1894). *11 de febrero: Anna Q. Nilsson, actriz sueca (n. 1888). *15 de febrero: Kurt Atterberg, compositor sueco (n. 1887). *16 de febrero: Manuel A. Odría (77 años), presidente del Perú (n. 1896).Fecha de defunción de Manuel Odría. Sección congreso, mensajes presidenciales. Marzo *2 de marzo: Salvador Puig Antich (25 años), anarquista español (n. 1948).Biografía de Salvador Puig Antich. *4 de marzo: Adolph Gottlieb, pintor expresionista abstracto estadounidense (n. 1903). *9 de marzo: Earl Wilbur Sutherland Jr., fisiólogo estadounidense, premio Nobel (n. 1915). *22 de marzo: Peter Revson, piloto estadounidense de carreras (n. 1939). Abril *2 de abril: Georges Pompidou (62 años), político francés (n. 1911).Biografía de Georges Pompidou en su fundación. *5 de abril: A. Y. Jackson, pintor canadense (n. 1882). *19 de abril: Ayub Khan, presidente de Pakistán (n. 1907). *24 de abril: Bud Abbott (76 años), actor estadounidense (n. 1897). *25 de abril: Pamela Courson (28 años), música y poetisa estadounidense (n. 1945).Biografía de Pamela Courson en findagrave.com. *25 de abril: Franz Jonas, presidente de Austria (n. 1899). *30 de abril: Agnes Moorehead, actriz estadounidense (n. 1900). Mayo *24 de mayo: Duke Ellington (75 años), músico estadounidense de jazz (n. 1899). *25 de mayo: Arturo Jauretche (72 años), escritor y político argentino (n. 1901).Biografía de Arturo Jauretche. Junio *9 de junio: Miguel Ángel Asturias, escritor guatemalteco, premio Nobel (n. 1890). *11 de junio: Julius Evola (76 años), pensador y político italiano (n. 1898).Biografía de Julius Evola (en inglés). *18 de junio: Georgi Zhúkov (77 años), militar soviético (n. 1896). *22 de junio: Darius Milhaud, compositor francés (n. 1892). Julio *1 de julio: Juan Domingo Perón (78 años), militar y presidente argentino 1946-1955 y 1973-1974 (n. 1895). *9 de julio: Earl Warren, gobernador de California y presidente de la Suprema Corte de EE. UU. (n. 1891). *11 de julio: Pär Lagerkvist, escritor sueco, premio Nobel (n. 1891). *15 de julio: Christine Chubbuck (29 años), periodista estadounidense (n. 1944). *24 de julio: James Chadwick (82 años), físico británico, premio Nobel de Física en 1935 (n. 1891).James Chadwick en la página oficial de los Premios Nobel *29 de julio: Erich Kästner, escritor alemán (n. 1899). Agosto *6 de agosto: Gene Ammons, saxofonista estadounidense de jazz (n. 1925). *26 de agosto: Charles Lindbergh, aviador estadounidense (n. 1902). Septiembre *3 de septiembre: Harry Partch (73 años), compositor estadounidense (n. 1901). *8 de septiembre: Wolfgang Windgassen (60 años), tenor alemán (n. 1914). *27 de septiembre: Silvio Frondizi, abogado e intelectual argentine, asesinado por la Triple A. *30 de septiembre: Carlos Prats, general democrático chileno, mandado a asesinar en Buenos Aires por Pinochet (n. 1915). Octubre *4 de octubre: Anne Sexton, poeta y escritora estadounidense (suicida) (n. 1928). *5 de octubre: Miguel Enríquez (30 años), médico y político chileno (n. 1944).Biografía de Miguel Enríquez. *6 de octubre: Helmuth Koinigg (25 años), piloto austriaco de Fórmula 1 (n. 1948).Ficha de Helmuth Koinigg. *9 de octubre: Oskar Schindler (66 años), empresario alemán (n. 1908).Biografía de Oskar Schindler. *13 de octubre: Josef Krips (72 años), director de orquesta austriaco (n. 1902). *13 de octubre: Ed Sullivan, presentador estadounidense de televisión (n. 1901). *24 de octubre: David Óistraj (66 años), violinista soviético (n. 1908). Noviembre *9 de noviembre: Egon Wellesz (89 años), compositor austriaco (n. 1885). *11 de noviembre: Alfonso Leng, compositor chileno (n. 1894). *13 de noviembre: Vittorio de Sica (73 años), actor y director de cine italiano (n. 1901). *16 de noviembre: Walter Meissner (91 años), físico alemán (n. 1882).Walther Meißner Institute. *21 de noviembre: Frank Martin (84 años), compositor suizo (n. 1890). *24 de noviembre: Nick Drake, músico británico (n. 1948). Diciembre *20 de diciembre: André Jolivet, compositor francés (n. 1905). *26 de diciembre: Farid al-Atrash, compositor, cantante y actor árabe (n. 1915). *26 de diciembre: Ahmad Ismail Ali (57 años), militar egipcio (n. 1917).Ficha de Ahmad Ismail Ali en africadatabase.org. *26 de diciembre: Jack Benny, comediante estadounidense (n. 1894). *27 de diciembre: Vladimir Fock, físico ruso (n. 1898). Arte y literatura Premio Planeta *Ganador: Icaria, Icaria... de Xavier Benguerel. *Finalista: Gran café de Pedro de Lorenzo. Premio Nadal *Luis Gasulla por Culminación de Montoya. Premio Pulitzer *'Novela': desierto. *'Poesía': Robert Lowell por El Delfín. Ciencia y tecnología *Como una parte del proyecto SETI se envía desde el radiotelescopio de Arecibo un mensaje en busca de vida inteligente. Astronáutica *15 de noviembre: puesto en órbita el Intasat, primer satélite artificial de España. Medalla Fields * Enrico Bombieri (Universidad de Pisa). * David Bryant Mumford (Universidad de Harvard). Deporte Atletismo *'Campeonato Europeo de Atletismo': Se celebra la XIª edición en Roma, . *'Campeonato Europeo de Atletismo en Pista Cubierta': Se celebra la Vª edición en Gotemburgo, . Automovilismo *'Fórmula 1: **Campeonato de pilotos: :# Emerson Fittipaldi. :# Clay Regazzoni. :# Jody Scheckter. **Campeonato de constructores: :# Ferrari. :# McLaren-Ford. :# Tyrrell-Ford. Baloncesto *'Copa de Europa: Real Madrid. *NBA: **''Playoffs: Boston Celtics. **''MVP de la Temporada: Kareem Abdul-Jabbar. **Rookie del Año: Ernie DiGregorio. **Entrenador del Año'': Ray Scott. *Copa Korac: Forst Cantú. *Liga ACB: Real Madrid. *Copa del Generalísimo: Real Madrid. Balonmano *Copa de Europa de Balonmano: VFL Gummersbach. *División de Honor: BM Granollers. Béisbol *Juego de la Estrellas: Liga Nacional. Ciclismo *Tour de Francia: # Eddy Merckx. # Raymond Poulidor. # Vicente López-Carril. *Vuelta ciclista a España: # José Manuel Fuente. # Joaquim Agostinho. # Miguel María Lasa. *Giro de Italia: # Eddy Merckx. # Gianbattista Baronchelli. # Felice Gimondi. *Campeonato mundial de ciclismo en ruta' : Eddy Merckx. : Raymond Poulidor. : Mariano Martínez. *'Milán-San Remo: Felice Gimondi. *Tour de Flandes: Cees Bal. *París-Roubaix: Roger De Vlaeminck. *Amstel Gold Race: Gerrie Knetemann. *Lieja-Bastogne-Lieja: Georges Pintens. *Campeonato de Zúrich: Walter Godefroot. *París-Tours: Francesco Moser. *Giro de Lombardía: Roger De Vlaeminck. *Burdeos-París: Herman Van Springel. *Critérium Nacional: Bernard Thévenet. *Cuatro días de Dunkerque: Walter Godefroot. *Dauphiné Libéré: Alain Santy. *Subida a Montjuic: Eddy Merckx. *Flecha Valona: Frans Verbeeck. *Gran Premio Navarra: Miguel María Lasa. *Clásica de Amorebieta: Andrés Oliva. *Gante-Wevelgem: Barry Groot Hoban. *Gran Premio de Plouay: Raymond Martin. *Gran Premio de las Naciones: Roy Schuiten. *Midi Libre: Jean-Pierre Danguillaume. *Milán-Turín: Roger De Vlaeminck. *Omloop Het Volk: Joseph Bruyere. *París-Niza: Joop Zoetemelk. *Semana Catalana: Joop Zoetemelk. *Subida a Arrate: Pedro Torres. *Tirreno-Adriático: Roger De Vlaeminck. *Tour de Romandía: Joop Zoetemelk. *Volta a Cataluña: Bernard Thévenet. *Vuelta a Aragón: Javier Elorriaga. *Vuelta a Asturias: Juan Manuel Santiesteban. *Vuelta a La Rioja: Jesús Manzaneque. *Vuelta al País Vasco: Miguel María Lasa. Fútbol Campeonatos por selecciones *Copa Mundial de Fútbol: : Alemania Federal. : Países Bajos. : Polonia. Campeonatos internacionales *Copa Intercontinental: Atlético de Madrid. *Copa de Campeones de la CONCACAF: CSD Municipal. *Copa Libertadores de América: Independiente. *Copa de Europa: Bayern de Múnich. *Copa de la UEFA: Feyenoord Rotterdam. *Supercopa de Europa: No se disputó. Campeonatos nacionales *Argentina: **''Torneo Metropolitano: Newell's Old Boys. **Torneo Nacional: San Lorenzo. **Primera B'': Temperley. *Alemania: **''1. Bundesliga'': Bayern de Múnich. *Brasil: **''Serie A'': Vasco da Gama. *Chile: **''Primera División de Chile'': Huachipato. *Colombia: **''Fútbol Profesional Colombiano'': Club Deportivo Cali. *Costa Rica: **''Primera División'': Deportivo Saprissa. *Ecuador: **''Serie A'': Liga Deportiva Universitaria. *España: **''Primera División: FC Barcelona. **Segunda División: Betis. **Copa del Generalísimo'': Real Madrid. *Francia: **''Ligue 1'': Saint-Étienne. *Inglaterra: **''First Division'': Leeds United F.C.. *Italia: **''Serie A'': Lazio. *México: **''Primera División'': Cruz Azul. *Países Bajos: **''Eredivisie'': Feyenoord. *Paraguay: **''Primera División'': Cerro Porteño. *Perú: **''Liga Peruana de Fútbol'': Universitario de Deportes. *Uruguay: **''Primera División'': Peñarol. *Venezuela: **''Primera División'': Deportivo Galicia. Trofeos *Bota de Oro: Héctor Yazalde. *Balón de Oro africano: Paul Moukila. Fútbol americano *Super Bowl: Miami Dolphins. Golf *US Open: Hale Irwin. *Masters de Augusta: Gary Player. *British Open: Gary Player. *Campeonato de la PGA: Lee Trevino. Motociclismo *500cc: Phil Read. *350cc: Giacomo Agostini. *250cc: Walter Villa. *125cc: Kent Andersson. *50cc: Henk Van Kessel. Tenis *Abierto de Australia: Jimmy Connors y Evonne Goolagong. *Roland Garros: Björn Borg y Chris Evert. *Wimbledon: Jimmy Connors y Chris Evert. *Abierto de los Estados Unidos: Jimmy Connors y Billie Jean King. *WTA Tour Championships: Evonne Goolagong. *Tennis Masters Cup: Guillermo Vilas. *Copa Davis: Sudáfrica. *Copa Federación: . Cine Estrenos *7 de febrero: Sillas de montar calientes, de Mel Brooks. *5 de marzo: Todos nos llamamos Alí, de Rainer Werner Fassbinder. *7 de abril: La conversación, de Francis Ford Coppola. *23 de mayo: Un botín de 500.000 dólares, de Michael Cimino. *20 de junio: ''Chinatown'', de Roman Polański. *Junio: Ankur, de Shyam Benegal. *9 de julio: Estrella oscura, de John Carpenter. *12 de agosto: Harry y Tonto, de Paul Mazursky. *20 de septiembre: Una mujer bajo la influencia, de John Cassavetes. *1 de octubre: La matanza de Texas, de Tobe Hooper. *15 de noviembre: El enigma de Gaspar Hauser, de Werner Herzog. *15 de noviembre: ''Terremoto'', de Mark Robson. *24 de noviembre: ''Asesinato en el Orient Express'', de Sidney Lumet. *9 de diciembre: Alicia ya no vive aquí, de Martin Scorsese. *10 de diciembre: El coloso en llamas o Infierno en la torre, de John Guillermin. *12 de diciembre: El Padrino II, de Francis Ford Coppola. *15 de diciembre: El jovencito Frankenstein o El joven Frankenstein, de Mel Brooks. *18 de diciembre: ''El hombre de la pistola de oro'', de Guy Hamilton. Todas la fechas pertenecen a los estrenos oficiales de sus países de origen, salvo que se indique lo contrario. Premios Óscar *Mejor Película: El Padrino II. *Mejor Director: Francis Ford Coppola por El Padrino II. *Mejor Actor: Art Carney por Harry y Tonto. *Mejor Actriz: Ellen Burstyn por Alicia ya no vive aquí. *Mejor Actor de Reparto: Robert De Niro por El Padrino II. *Mejor Actriz de Reparto: Ingrid Bergman por Asesinato en el Orient Express. *Mejor Guión Original: Robert Towne por Chinatown. Premios Globo de Oro *Mejor película - Drama: El exorcista. *Mejor película - Comedia o musical: American Graffiti. *Mejor director: William Friedkin, por El exorcista. *Mejor actor - Drama: Al Pacino, por Serpico. *Mejor actor - Comedia o musical: George Segal, por Un toque de distinción. *Mejor actriz - Drama: Marsha Mason, por Permiso para amar hasta medianoche. *Mejor actriz - Comedia o musical: Glenda Jackson, por Un toque de distinción. *Mejor guión: William Peter Blatty, por El exorcista. *Mejor serie - Drama: Los Waltons. *Mejor serie - Comedia o musical: All in the Family. Música Noticias *18 de febrero: Kiss lanza su álbum debut. *Se forma The Ramones, considerada por muchos como la primera banda punk. *Se forma Blondie. Publicaciones *ABBA: Waterloo. *AC/DC: High Voltage. *Aerosmith: Get Your Wings. *Billy Joel: '' Street Life Serenade. *Brian Eno: Here Come the Warm Jets. *Bob Dylan: Planet Waves. *Bob Dylan: Before the Flood. *Camilo Sesto: Camilo. *Celia & Johnny: Celia & Johnny. *David Bowie: Diamond dogs. *Deep Purple: Burn. *Deep Purple: Stormbringer. *Emerson, Lake & Palmer: Welcome Back My Friends to the Show That Never Ends. *Genesis: The Lamb Lies Down on Broadway. *Jethro Tull: War Child. *John Lennon: Walls and Bridges. *José José: Vive. *Juan Gabriel: Con el mariachi Vargas de Tecalitlan. *Judas Priest: Rocka Rolla. *King Crimson: Starless and Bible Black. *King Crimson: Red. *Kiss: Hotter Than Hell. *Kiss: Kiss. *Kraftwerk: Autobahn. *Los Tigres del Norte: Contrabando y Traición. *Los Chichos: Ni más ni menos. *Módulos: Módulos-4. *Pink Floyd: Masters of Rock. *Queen: Queen II. *Queen: Sheer Heart Attack. *Ringo Starr: Goodnight Vienna *Rush: Rush. *Scorpions: Fly to the Rainbow. *Supertramp: Crime of the Century. *The Rolling Stones: It's Only Rock'n'Roll. *Uriah Heep: Wonderworld *Yes: Tales from Topographic Oceans. *Yes: Relayer. Festival de Eurovisión *''Waterloo'' de ABBA gana por . Premio Ernst von Siemens * Benjamin Britten. Televisión Premios Nobel *Física: Martin Ryle y Antony Hewish. *Química: Paul J. Flory. *Medicina: Albert Claude, Christian de Duve y George E. Palade. *Literatura: Eyvind Johnson y Harry Martinson. *Paz: Seán MacBride y Eisaku Sato. *Economía''': Gunnar Myrdal y Friedrich Hayek. Notas Véase también *Guerra de Yom Kipur *